It's a different world
by StellaxSolaria
Summary: After an intense battle against the Trix, Bloom gets unconscious. But when the fire fairy wakes up, she finds herself in a strange dimension where nobody knows her. She doesn't know where, she doesn't know how, she doesn't know why, but she does know that it's a different world. *Not just about Bloom, other Winx characters are there too*
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

High up in the sky, right above the magical Alfea castle, school for fairies, two forces battled each other. It was the usual good versus evil. Representing and defending the school for fairies was the well-known and famous Winx Club, accompanied by Red Fountain's best students, the Specialists. Fighting against them were the evil and feared Trix, three powerful witch sisters.

"Fire Arrow!" leader of the winx and fairy of the ancient dragon flame, Bloom, shouted throwing her hands in the air, causing a burning ray of fire to fly towards the witch of illusions, Darcy.

Luckily, the witch was focusing on shooting attacks at Aisha, fairy of waves, so she was not able to see the flaming ball zooming her way. That was until she let out a scream and fell down to the ground, causing Bloom to feel a little bit relieved.

But she knew all too well that the battle wasn't over yet. Darcy was down, which meant Stormy and Icy were still left. The princess of Domino looked around her and saw some of her friend badly injured. Still remaining with her were Tecna and Aisha, so it was three against two. Bloom noticed the specialists getting all the students in safety and/or helping their weakened girlfriends, which made her smile a little bit.

She looked at the two fairies flying next to her and nodded. Tecna and Aisha flew off, facing Stormy and Bloom came face to face with the ice witch Icy. Bloom tried to ignore the pain in her shoulder and head, but it was hard. Her vision was also starting to get blurry, but she couldn't back down, everyone was counting on them.

"Frost Rain!" Icy shot her first attack, creating a million small pieces of ice, aiming for Bloom, and releasing them. Bloom quickly put up a defense shield, but she felt her powers weakening. She knew she only had one shot, which was now.

She could make an end to this fight.

Bloom raised both her hands and closed her eyes, feeling the flames in he body gather in the pamls of her sweaty hands. She inhaled and opened her eyes.

" _Burning fire!"_

The fire coming from her hands was immense. She felt every part of her body shake and she could vaguely hear piercing screams from the witches. Her wing started to grow really weak and she slowly started falling down, her eyes closing shut.

The last thing she knew was that she hit the ground and her friends calling her name.

Darkness took over her body, until she suddenly saw a bright light. She opened her eyes and found herself in a complete white space. She shook her head wildly, shut her eyes and finally opened them again, finding herself in a complete different area.

" _Where am I?"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Flashes of memory from the fight rushed through Bloom's mind as she nervously tapped her fingers onto the grey table.

She was in a room with grey walls, a grey concrete floor and sitting on a grey chair. There was a big window, through which you could see another grey room, only a lot smaller. Oh, and there was a door, grey. The room kind of reminded her of those interrogation rooms from police series. That thought definitely didn't make it any more comfortable for Bloom.

It had been already ten minutes since she had 'woken up' in this room and for those past minutes she had tried to wake herself up numerous of times by pinching herself, softly slapping her cheeks, anything that could wake her up, but she had realized it was no use and gave up. She could' t really think of a reason why she' d be here, but the best thing to do was to just keep calm.

Suddenly the door, the only way to enter or exit the room, opened and a young man walked in, waking Bloom from her endless trail go thoughts. Her eyes widened and she let out a sigh of relief when she looked at who happened to enter the room. The young man took a seat on the chair facing her, but with the table still separating them. He was wearing dark jeans and a black T-shirt, he had dark brown hair and matching eyes, his expression serious.

Bloom smiled as she recognized the handsome young man sitting across from her. "Brandon"

Even though she was happy to see him, she was also confused. What was he doing here? Wherever ' here' may be.

Brandon's brown eyes looked up to meet her nervous gaze and his serious expression turned into one of confusion for a mere second. He wrote something down on a notepad before looking back up. He cleared his throat. "May I ask you how you know my name?" he asked her.

Bloom's face fell. "What?" she whispered. "Brandon what are you saying? Of course I know your name, we've been friends for four years already!" she said. Was she turning crazy? Were Brandon and her friends playing a joke on her?

How come he did't know her?

"I can't remember we've ever met. Maybe you're mistaking me for something else. I'm detective Montanez" he said reaching out his hand to her, his serious expression back to how it had been when he entered. Bloom's smile disappeared, this wasn't a joke.

Shaking his hand, Bloom got more and more confused. "I'm definitely not mistaking you for someone else. You're Brandon Montanez, one of my best friends. You grew up in Eraklyon, you're engaged to my best friend and your best friend is my boyfriend… Right?" Bloom grew desperate at the end of her sentence, she wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know it fast.

Brandon gave her a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry Miss. My name is indeed correct, but I grew up here in Miami. Also, I've never met your partner and I myself don't have one. I get that you're in shock of everything that happened, but if you just tell me exactly what you saw, we will find and save your father"

Bloom stared at him with wide eyes. "M-my father? What- what do you mean? What happened to him?!" she asked him. First she wakes up in an interrogation room, then one of her friends is a detective who doesn't know her and now her father is in danger?

"Last night your father, owner of Domino industries, was confronted on the parking lot of his company. That is what security cameras showed us, before someone dismantled them. What they also showed us, was that there was a person waiting in your father's car, a witness" Brandon pulled out a picture from the security cameras on which a car was shown, in which a girl was sitting.

"Me?"

Brandon nodded. "Miss. Domino, do you remember anything from that night?" He asked her, writing more things down. Bloom slowly shook her head. "I have no idea" Brandon nodded. "Alright"

He got a small communication device from his pocket. "Hey, it's Montanez. Please send Rose to interrogation room 014" he said, before stuffing it back into his pocket and turning back to Bloom. "Since you might be a next target for your father's kidnappers, you'll be staying in what we call our 'secure houses'. My colleague will show you your room" he told her professionally.

Bloom nodded, not knowing what else to do. For a split second the thought of Stella seeing Brandon like this ran through her mind. 'Stell would've dropped to her knees' she thought, chuckling a little to herself, recalling a conversation her and her blonde best friend had a few weeks ago in which the Solarian princess told her that she thought a serious look made men so much more attractive.

Her thought were once again stopped and she looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" on Brandon's signal a woman the same age as Bloom and Brandon walked into the room. She had pale skin and dark blue hair.

Brandon mentioned Bloom to stay seated and got up."Song, how can I help you?" he asked. The young woman, Musa, smiled. "Flora is sick today, so boss asked me to take her place and bring Miss. Domino to her room" she explained. Brandon nodded and turned to Bloom. "Alright, Miss. Domino I'll leave you with Musa, she'll take you to your room"

Instead of jumping off her chair and hugging Musa tightly, like she actually wanted, Bloom shot Brandon a last smile before he walked out. She got up and shook hands with Musa, silently following her around the building. The building was huge and Bloom hoped that she never needed to go in here on her own, because she was sure to get lost in the labyrinth of hallways and offices. They finally got to the elevator and when they stepped inside Bloom noticed that the building also had negative levels, underground.

"The secure houses are build underground, to make sure you guys are really safe" Musa explained, noticing what Bloom had been looking at, and she pressed the button that said '-6'. Bloom nodded quietly as she felt the elevator moving. "Was Montanez being hard on you?" Musa suddenly asked.

Bloom looked up into her dark blue eyes and shook her head with a light smile. Must chuckled, that same old chuckle Bloom knew for years already. "Hmm, interesting. He is head detective, you see. Very high ranking here, sometimes he's a little tough, but he's a good friend" she smiled.

'I know' Bloom thought, but she shook it off. "And what about you, are you high in ranking?" she asked, she knew she had to stir the conversation a bit of she didn't want it to become even more silence and _awkward_.

Musa laughed a little. "Not really, I work in the storage room, making sure everything stays organized. I'm not even supposed to bring you to your room because my rank is too low, but since the person who usually does it is sick, my boss thought I could do it" She shrugged, showing that she actually did not car about whether her ranking was high or low.

"Rose?" Bloom asked, remembering the name she had heard Brandon say. Musa chuckled again. "Another thing about Brandon is that he has a habit of calling everyone by their last name. Her name is Flora, don't worry, she is one of the sweetest persons ever. She'll guide you through the whole process"

Bloom nodded and the elevator finally stopped moving and the doors opened. It was like they entered a serious street, but…inside? "Okay, your room is in house 23. You'll be living alone. Please remember that not all people who live in a secure house want to talk to other people, most of them are really asocial" Musa warned and Bloom nodded once again.

When they entered Bloom's assigned 'home' the chills ran down her spine. The house did't have much colour which gave it a lack of personality. Musa spilled no time in showing Bloom around, saying she needed to head back to the storage room.

"Oh Musa" Bloom said when Musa was about to leave. Musa turned around in the doorway and looked at her. "Yea?" Bloom swallowed the lump in her throat. "Do you know something about what happened to my father?" she asked, hope sparkling up in her eyes. Musa sighed. "I'm sorry Miss. Domino. I don't. Goodnight" She said, giving Bloom one last smile before closing the front door behind her.

Hearing one of her best friends calling her 'miss. Domino' sounded so strange and unnatural for Bloom. But she had to adjust to the fact that in this world, they weren't her friends, they didn't even know her...

When Musa had left, and she had finished exploring her temporary home, Bloom noticed that it was already quite late. She was about to head up the stairs when a thought came to her mind. "If I go to bed now, I won't be able to sleep anyway" she thought and she grabbed the keys Musa had left on the kitchen counter. She locked up the house behind her and started walking towards the elevator, not knowing what she actually was about to do.

While on her way, she noticed that all the houses in her 'street' were pretty much the same as hers.

When the had reached the elevator, she pressed the button and the door opened. Bloom stepped inside, quickly looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was following or even seeing her, and pressed another button that said '2'. Bloom rested her back against the wall and ran a hand through her fiery red hair as she felt the elevator moving. A million questions crossed her mind.

 _'What happened to my father?' 'How did I get here?' 'What are Brandon, Musa and Flora doing here?' 'Will I see my other friends too?' 'What do I have to do to get out of here?'_

So many questions, but still no answers...

Bloom sighed as the elevator door finally opened and she walked out. Walking around, she realized she had ended up on the floor where all the offices could be found. ' Great, what am I even gonna do here?' she thought tot herself. ' I must find brandon, he can tell me more about my dad'

The entire building was dark, no wonder since it was after midnight. Bloom, scanned the door of every single office, trying to find Brandon' s name on one of them. Or maybe even one of her other friends'.

No luck.

She sighed and was about to give up when she spotted an office at the end of the hallway.

 _'B. Montanez, head detective'_

Bingo.

Bloom looks around, everything is quiet and there is only little light lighting up the path. She quickly made her way through the hallway, but stopped when her hand rested on the doorknob. ' What if someone sees me? Or maybe there' s an alarm!' she turned back around with a sigh and started walking back. But in the middle of the hallway she stopped. turned around. ran and pulled the door open.

Squeezing her eyes shot, waiting for the sound of an alarm.

Nothing.

She let out a breath of relief and opened her eyes. She closed the door behind her and turned on the light. Brandon' s office was very well organized and neat. 'Should' t be too hard to find something about my dad' Bloom thought with a smile and she started her search through all the papers on his desk. But, unfortunately she did't get very far.

Bloom's breath hitched as the door to the office opened and she dropped all the papers in her hand on the floor. She tried to look for coverage, but it was too late.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

 **Pleas vote and comment, tips are always welcome! (as long as you bring them kindly of course)**

 **Also, english is not my first language so if I made any grammar- or other mistakes please don't judge me and let me know.**

 **Love you.**


End file.
